The Madrid Times
The Madrid Times is the official News-Press of The Spanish Empire. This page updates you on both international and domestic events among both The Wiki and POTCO. The Madrid Times was established on March 20, 1746 and is updated frequently. If you are interested in applying for a position at The Madrid Times, please message The CEO, Paradox Overlord here. BREAKING NEWS 3/31/1746 Spain declares war on Britain and The Netherlands! After Britain attempted to claim several Spanish territories, the Spanish Government concluded that this was indeed an act of war and responded by officially declaring all out war on Great Britain and its allies. After the causes of the war were carefully inspected, The Vatican agreed to support Spain in this war. Initially, this war was also against Romania, but since then, Romania has backed out and has agreed to an armistice with Spain. Information regarding this armistice can be found here. Specifics for the first engagements are unknown. King Phillipe V Clemente has announced that he anticipates conquering The Netherlands, Ireland, and Denmark. Isabella V Clemente, The Madrid Times reporting from The Wiki. Wiki News 3/23/1746 Paradox Overlord receives a Global Block until June On 3/21/1746 Paradox Overlord received a Global Block until June with reason of: "No Reason Given". This outraged members of The POTCO Switzerland Wiki, The Royal Romania Wiki, The POTCO Players Wiki, and our very own POTCO United Nations Wiki. Appeals have been sent to Wiki Staff, but no replies have been received. VSTF has advised users other than Paradox Overlord to stay out of this, and leave it up to them to decide if Paradox Overlord's ban should be lifted. There is still no official reason as to why Paradox Overlord has been banned. We can only hope that our beloved Wiki's founder will be unbanned soon to help improve the Wiki as he has always done. Isabella V Clemente, The Madrid Times reporting from The Wiki. Political News 3/20/1746 Switzerland has declared war on Wurttemberg! Shortly after former government official, Christopher Ironshot of The Swiss Confederacy resigned, he was granted permission by Pope Benedict XIV and King Felipe V Clemente to claim a territory roughly the same size of Switzerland to its North; Wurttemberg. Many Swiss citizens saw this as a provocation against The Swiss Government and after rumors of an offensive against Switzerland sparked, King Tylar Kroshbon announced that he would be declaring war on The Kingdom of Wurttemberg. Genoa has decided to support Switzerland in this war. Great Britain and Spain have decided to remain neutral for the time being. Paradox Overlord, The Madrid Times reporting from The Wiki. Staff Below are a list of members of The organization and their jobs: *President of The Madrid Times - Paradox Overlord *Vice President of The Madrid Times - (Vacant) *Coding/Technical Director - (Vacant) *Photography Director - (Vacant) *Company Spokesperson - Isabella V Clemente *Chief News Correspondent - (Vacant) *Domestic News Correspondent - George Sailward *International News Correspondent - (Vacant) *In-game News Correspondent - (Vacant) *PPW News Correspondent - (Vacant) *PUNW News Correspondent - (Vacant) How often do you read The Madrid Times? Once a day As soon as I get on The Wiki Once a week Rarely Category:Newspapers Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play